


Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

by camshaft22, thedarlingone (Curuchamion)



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other characters mentioned but not seen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/thedarlingone
Summary: Everyone knew Wes had a thing for Wedge, and as Wes's best friend, it was Hobbie’s duty to be there for him now that Wedge and Iella were finally together.





	Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have done this without both @Justice_turtle as my co-author and @Mayhem21 making sure we have a good story. Thank you. <3

Hobbie Klivian walked down the hall of Wes’ apartment building, glancing around at the very nice hallway. It had surprised him when Wes got a sudden urge to live off base for the first time, but now that he knew about Wedge and Iella, it started making a bit of sense. Wes was trying to move on from the Boss and apparently thought this was a good start. It was a very nice building. Hobbie was glad for him. But he did miss him being just down the hall. Maybe Hobbie should look into places here. Would that be creepy? It felt a bit creepy.

Dismissing that line of thinking for the time being, Hobbie reached Wes’ apartment and knocked. When he had comm’d earlier about getting dinner, Wes had seemed receptive. Maybe he wasn’t doing too badly? Maybe this was a bad idea. But Hobbie was a good friend and Wedge's engagement had to be hurting Wes. So, here he was. A day late and a credit short.

The door hissed open. "Hey," Wes said, grinning up at Hobbie. He wore a snug blue shirt that emphasized his broad, sturdy chest and thick, muscular arms, with tight black pants and regulation black boots. "You want to come in and see the new place?"

“Sure. Please? I was going to bring a housewarming gift, then I realized I didn’t know what you needed. Next time?” Hobbie asked.

"Aww, Hobbs. You don't have to get me anything," Wes said, his dark eyes twinkling. "Just bring over some beer next time, I'll get some snacks and we'll watch shockball or something. I have an actual sofa now, wait'll you see." Wes turned to lead him back into the apartment and Hobbie inwardly sighed. Force. Wes looked so good. His butt alone, in those pants. This was... not his best plan.

“A couch? Did you steal it off someone’s walkway?” Hobbie glanced around the front room, seeing the holos spread around and what looked like actual furnishing. “It looks nice.” 

Wes snorted. "Nah, the place came furnished. What, you think I would have gone for neutrals?" He gestured at the couch, a tasteful pale brown tweed, draped with a violently neon blanket printed in pink and green mimicry of a spotted cat's fur.

“Figured your Mom might’ve come up and, in her unique way, just decorated without your permission. But yeah, this is a little… neutral for your tastes or hers, I think. The blanket helps though.”

"She's coming up next month," Wes said. "She's going to help me make slipcovers. The blanket's from the Wraiths -- they sent it to me last week. Said they found it in a local market while they were on a mission and knew I had to have it." He grinned. "You want to go fabric shopping with me and my mom, Hobbs? You might go blind, but you'll have fun before you do."

“Well, I haven’t gotten any new prosthetics lately. Might as well get new eyes,” Hobbie drawled. “Did the Wraiths learn their bad taste from you or Wedge?” He grinned. “But I would like to see your Mom. She likes me.”

"For some reason." Wes winked broadly. "C'mon, come see the kitchen, it's this way. Does Wedge _have_ any taste, good or bad?" he added, heading over to what was apparently the kitchen door. "Other than like two framed holos, I don't think he actually owns any personal possessions. Probably doesn't even pick out his own socks. I guess he wore a couple of nice outfits on Adumar, but they certainly weren't very flashy."

Hobbie followed Wes into the kitchen. It was… a kitchen, he supposed. He didn't cook much. “You were all the flash we needed," he said. "But with the military providing everything we wear for the most part, yeah, he probably does just wear standard-issue socks. Although I thought he bought his own underwear. I’ve seen him wearing something he favors other than the provided briefs.”

Wes flung back his head and barked a laugh. " _He_ bought!" With a jerk of his head, he led Hobbie out of the kitchen again. "Those are _my_ underpants. He steals them. The fresher's over here." He opened another door. Hobbie recognized the bright-colored towels from Wes's old quarters on base. "And you provided some flash yourself. That one outfit almost made _my_ eyes hurt."

“Well, I meant what I said. I wanted to offend people. It’s not my fault their fashion gave me so many options.” Hobbie stuck his head into the refresher, glancing around. “How’s the pressure on the shower?”

“The water pressure's great, way better than base. Why? You fishing for an invitation?" Wes winked, making sure Hobbie knew he was joking.

“Oh, you know me. I like water,” Hobbie said, slightly strangled, feeling awkward. “Um, anyways, your underpants are nice.” Hobbie flushed a bit, not wanting to picture Wes in only his undershorts right now but unable to keep his mind away from the thought. “Maybe we should get Wedge a gift certificate to where you get them?”

"Nah, he wouldn't use it. Wedge has never voluntarily gone shopping for anything in his life, that I know of." Wes shrugged. "It's not like I'm short on underpants. Although I guess, with me and him both living off base now--" He frowned, puckering his whole face up for a few seconds in the cute way he did when he was thinking hard, then shook his head. "Eh, probably Iella can figure it out. I can't just keep running his life for him." He offered a dry half-smirk. "Bedroom's in here.

Hobbie made a face, nodding in agreement. Wedge borrowed clothing like he didn’t own any himself. He frowned, realizing that he had brought up Iella by mistake. Not that she was a problem but Wes was into Wedge and _kriff_. “The bedroom is nice,” Hobbie complimented as he had been taught. It was so much more Wes than the other rooms. It was... It felt normal. Which helped.

Wes preened a little. "Thanks. I didn't really have stuff for the other rooms, Mom's going to help me pick some things out, but blankets and pillowcases, I've _got_." He gave a little half-shrug, almost shy. "And, well, that's it. Not much, but I, uh, I guess it's home now."

“It’s very nice. Seriously. Much better than the barracks. But yeah, you should message me when your mom comes into town and I’ll go with. Someone’s got to be an adult,” Hobbie teased him. “We should probably go before it gets too busy.”

"Force knows my mom's never been an adult in her life," Wes agreed cheerfully. "Sure, let's get going. Were you thinking about any place in particular?"

“I didn’t really have a place in mind. We could go to the district and look around. See what grabs our attention.” Hobbie shrugged. “You... Things weren’t busy so I figured food.”

Wes wrapped his arms around Hobbie's waist, half lifting him off the floor in a sudden wampa hug. "Food sounds awesome. Let's go."

******

"Very good, gentles. Your food will be ready shortly." The wait-being, a very tall, skinny, very bored-looking Twi'lek woman, punched a last few buttons on her datapad and left their booth without further ado.

Wes fiddled with the flimsiplast wrapper strip from his tableware, twisting and folding it into elaborate shapes. "So how's it going back at base?" he asked awkwardly. "The kids planning to throw a big party when Wedge moves out?" He'd only moved out himself a few days ago, but it felt weird not having his metaphorical finger on the pulse of the squadron. Besides, he couldn't think of a lot of safe topics of conversation. _Sure, Janson. Offer to let your crush use your shower, that never ends badly_. He pushed the image of Hobbie's lean, toned, naked body firmly out of his mind. "Maybe I should drop back in and help them plan," he mused aloud, trying for a smile. "You know it's not a party without me."

“No party plans as of yet, but you’re always welcome to crash with me and help them in their endeavors.” Hobbie glanced away, clearly regretting the offer as soon as the words were spoken. "Otherwise, things are about the same as ever. I think there’s a betting pool as to when I’ll move out. After Wedge leaves, I’ll be the last Rebel-era pilot still on base. Although Tycho still ‘lives’ there. But you know he sleeps at Winter’s. Maybe I should start looking...” He shrugged. “It -- it's just really struck me. I’m a relic. I should probably move out too.”

Impulsively, Wes reached out and took Hobbie's hand. "You _are_ a relic," he teased, grinning. "You're what, going to be thirty-five? You're an absolute fossil."

“Might as well just put me in a rest home.” Hobbie laughed, squeezing his hand. “Is there a place for old pilots to relive their glory days? ‘I blew up two times during Hoth.’ Or was it three?” 

"Two," Wes said firmly, his gaze drifting off towards the wall. "And one of those was your own stupid fault." Even after all these years, the Hoth evacuation featured in his nightmares. Dragging Hobbie's broken body out of a mangled snowspeeder...

Hobbie ducked his head apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said. "It really was."

Wes shook off the memory. "You didn't blow up at all during Endor," he pointed out. "That might seem more like 'glory days' to some people."

"True," Hobbie said. "I didn't blow up at Yavin either. That was a weird glory though. We won a battle but almost lost everything. I did meet you though, so not a total loss.”

Wes felt his ears heating up. "Aww, you're gonna make me blush," he said, looking down and realizing he was still holding Hobbie's hand across the table. He felt like he should probably stop doing that before it turned awkward. Hell, it was probably already awkward; he was acting like they were on a date, letting his heart get the better of his common sense. Hobbie wasn't into him that way. Their friendship was close, physically affectionate, but it wasn't... _mushy_. Even if Wes kind of wanted it to be.

He was still holding Hobbie's hand. He squeezed it quickly and let go. "I'm glad I met you too," he mumbled awkwardly, hoping Hobbie couldn't see just how badly he was blushing.

Hobbie gave him a slight grin before his natural reserve reasserted itself. “Did you see the save that Ing’wa made? I didn’t think they’d block it. Aren’t you glad you switched shockball teams?”

Okay, sports, he could do this. He was good at talking about sports. "Absolutely," Wes agreed. "I won twelve credits off of Darklighter. I would have won more, but he's cheap." Damn it, he could still feel himself blushing hotly. At least his brown skin hadn't turned a bright obvious pink, like Hobbie's often did when he was embarrassed or overheated or excited or -- or aroused. _Dammit, Janson!_ Wes started fiddling with the little condiment bottles on the table, trying to distract himself from that mental image. He was so smitten. Always had been, but for some reason it was worse since Adumar. Maybe just because he was thinking about engagements and marriages in general.

"So, Wedge and Iella," he said, trying to balance one little bottle upside down on top of another. "You ever think they'd actually get together?"

~~~

Hobbie rolled his eyes at Gavin’s thriftiness. It was a well-worn joke amongst the Rogues. “Kriff, no. I though Wedge would be sad and alone forever and Iella would just wise up.”

"I think she almost did," Wes said thoughtfully. "When I told her Wedge broke up with, um, um. Blue girl. Feathers." He snapped his fingers a couple of times, gesturing over his head in mimicry of the Omwati's plumage-like hair. "Qwi Xux! Her. When I told Iella Wedge broke up with her, she got this look. You know. It's this very specific look. Like 'dammit, universe, I just got my shit together, I was over him, I was thinking about dating again, and now I hear he's single _and_ right here in my damn front yard'?" Wes tilted his head, considering that sentence. "It's a very specific look," he said again.

Hobbie pushed down a flash of jealousy. How many times had Wes felt that way about Wedge for him to know that look, that feeling, so well? He quickly schooled his face into impassiveness, knowing it wouldn’t do to show his annoyance. “How many times have you seen this look?” he scoffed.

Wes half-shrugged. "Eh, a few times. People tell me things. Especially about relationships. Especially after breakups. People tell other people things _around_ me, too. Apparently I'm just like one of the girls, when it comes to gossip." He smirked.

Hobbie nodded. “Your life is hard. Although that does explain why you always know the good stuff.” He gave Wes a sympathetic look. “Wedge is so blind sometimes. He never could see.”

"Wedge is an idiot," Wes agreed cheerfully. "Iella'll be good for him. I'm glad they've finally figured their shit out."

“For such a genius, he really is. I hope so. I mean, it must..." Hobbie paused and considered his next words. “At least you’re not the only one taking care of him?” Inwardly, he winced. _Way to rub it in, moron._

Wes nodded. "It's going to be weird. I mean, obviously you and Tycho help too, but..." He rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck. "That's kind of why I moved out," he admitted. "You realize, I've literally never had a place of my own? Ever since I left my family's farm, I've lived in quarters on base, with you or Wedge or all four of us together. And here's Wedge getting engaged, planning to start a family..." He shrugged, shaking his head a little. "It just feels like a really big change. I felt like maybe it was time to shake some things up. But I don't--" He looked up, meeting Hobbie's gaze. "I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you, Hobbs."

Hobbie nodded then shrugged. “I don’t... You’re not abandoning me. It’s not like I don’t know where you live. Abandonment would be quitting, never talking to me again, _and_ moving,” he joked. “I haven’t had my own place either, now that I consider it. I mean, other than that summer that the Parentals told me to go to the summer place and didn’t join me.” Hobbie gave Wes a tight smile -- he hadn't meant to talk about that. He needed to get his head on straight. “But it’s good to get out and be alone. I’m glad you’re doing it. But not too alone. I wager I’ll be over a bunch. If you want me.”

Wes's mouth quirked, his dark eyes tightening at the corners for a split second. Then his sunny grin lit up his face. "Absolutely, I do," he said, his eyes twinkling, all trace of that odd momentary flicker gone. "Come over anytime, Hobbs. You're always welcome."

"Ah, gentles?" the Twi'lek server interjected. Hobbie looked up, startled; he hadn't seen or heard her approach. "Your food?"

"Thank you, ma'am," Wes said, shoving aside the condiment bottles and bits of flimsiplast littered in front of him, his grin shifting subtly from the open, unfiltered one he used with Hobbie to the more deliberately charming, almost courtly grin he turned on waitstaff and mechanics. Hobbie hid a smirk; it always gave him a warm feeling inside to know that Wes had a special grin just for him. "It looks delicious."

The server nodded a little as she set down their plates, not exactly smiling, but not immune to Wes's charm either. "Let me know if you need anything else," she said, and strode off again.

Hobbie cut his steak into bites and started eating. Wes did likewise. They ate in silence, unrushed but still rather quickly, as if they were in the mess hall on base with duties to get back to. “It’s good. I’m glad we came here,” Hobbie said, feeling an odd tension all of a sudden. He should tell Wes what he came over to talk about.

Wes gulped down his mouthful. "Me too," he said. "It's good to hang out. I know it's only been a few days but I missed you already. We should get together again sometime."

Hobbie pinked up a bit at the comment. “So, uh, anyway, you know, I just wanted to say that, you know, while it sucks that Wedge found someone else, uh, at least Iella isn’t terrible and uh… you’ll definitely find someone else. I mean, everyone knows -- knew how you felt about Wedge, but he’s the fool that didn’t notice.”

Wes set down his fork and stared at Hobbie for a few seconds, blinking slowly, with an expression Hobbie couldn't read on his face. "...what," he said flatly.

Hobbie winced. “That came out in a mess. I just want you to know I’m here?” 

Understanding started to dawn in Wes's eyes. "You... I..." He waved his hands for a few seconds, as if pushing thoughts around in the air. "Let -- let me get this straight. Everybody knows that I'm in love with Wedge, so as my wingman, you're here to help and support me, now that he's broken my heart. Is that about right?" He sounded _almost_ serious, but there was something under the words, not quite laughter or sarcasm or scorn, something Hobbie didn't have the key to understand. It was unsettling.

Hobbie hunched his shoulders, embarrassed and a little humiliated at this point, and nodded. “Yeah. That about covers it.” He blew out a breath, watching Wes carefully as he tried to figure out the unknown quality in Wes's voice. “You... You can do so much better. I mean, pilots are... We’re -- we suck.” He gestured to himself. “I mean, you’re pretty great, you only suck a bit. You charm everyone, but we’re all hot-headed speed junkies. So, uh. You’re really great. And he’s a dumbfuck.”

Wes visibly tried to bite back a smile, listening attentively as Hobbie rambled. When Hobbie ran out of steam, Wes tilted his head for a second, obviously waiting to see if he had any more to say, then flung back his head and let out a peal of laughter.

"I'm not laughing at you," he stammered between cackles. "I'm -- it's just--" He waved his hands for a minute, trying to get his giggles under control, then pushed aside his half-empty plate, put his crossed arms down on the tabletop, and began beating his head on his forearms, howling with laughter.

Hobbie watched, biting his lip, not sure if he should laugh too or just crawl out of here with the remnants of his dignity intact. Maybe if he just ran for it? “Have you finally cracked up? Should I call Tycho? Or a medic?” he asked, dryly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

With a final hoot, Wes managed to pull himself back together and rested his chin on his forearms, grinning broadly. "Sorry, Hobbs. I really am sorry," he said, mirth still bubbling under the surface of his voice. "I just -- 'everybody knows'?" Another brief giggle escaped him before he got himself under control. He sat back up, still trying to catch his breath. As steadily as he could, he said, "Hobbie. I am not in love with Wedge. I have never been in love with Wedge. Okay?" His mouth quirked again, and he snickered. "I mean, it's _Wedge_. I'm, he's... I mean, yeah, we're close, but he's like my _brother_. My very smart, totally clueless brother who steals my underpants. Which, I mean, normal brothers also do, so." He frowned momentarily. "I lost track of that thought somewhere. Um." He pulled his plate back in front of him and started cutting up the rest of his steak. "I do really appreciate, you know, I mean -- that if I was. If I did have a broken heart." He took a bite and chewed, talking around it. "I know you mean it, Hobbie. That you're here for me. I... I can always count on that."

“Of course you can. I mean, that’s what friends do. Besides, how was I supposed to know? Like, you’re always... Wedge and you are close. The entire squadron has been talking about it--”

Wes grinned, still eating. "You said. Maybe kind of spread the news around that I'm not actually into him? Carefully, of course. But as much as I appreciate the thought, I really don't need Zai or Donos trying to console me."

“Carefully. I’ll draft a memo and let the gossipers loose. Zai will love it.” Hobbie exhaled with a grin and shook his head. “Easy mistake to make, I suppose. Wedge _is_ kind of our brother. I just... He’s good-looking. I don’t see it, but I could understand why. I like--” He shook his head. Maybe if he ducked under the table, Wes would leave and he could die of embarrassment. Well, he’d come this far. “Well, not him. But you know, guys. That look similar.”

"Yeah, skinny guys like that--" Wes finished another mouthful. "When they're all wiry and stuff, so at first you think they don't have any muscle, and then their arms just--" He gestured at his own thick bicep. "And you realize they could probably throw you into the middle of next week. Just, _ungh!_ Hot as hell."

Hobbie stared at him, wondering if he was actually saying what he thought he was saying. “Wes. I’m going to just say it. I’ve had a thing for you since at least Corsair Squadron. You got so into it and it was like... normal? But I didn’t say anything because things happened and it just... You seemed to be into Wedge. Everyone agreed. So I figured I’d just. Shut up. But that sounds remarkably like me so I’m kinda hoping it might be.”

Wes froze and stared back at Hobbie, his normally merry features dead serious. "Hobbie. This isn't some kind of a prank, is it?" He sounded genuinely fearful.

Hobbie jerked back. “Force, no. Kriff.” He leaned forward. “Do people do that to you?” he asked, horrified.

"Not to _me_ ," Wes said, too casually. "I've known people who've had it done to them. Make somebody admit their crush and then the whole sch--squadron laughs, you know?"

“No. Wes. No. What the kriff? I just... I thought you were in love with Wedge. I didn’t want to wreck our thing. Plus it’s like whenever I wanted to say anything, the time was never right. You don’t have to like me back. I mean, I know how I am. You’re so great and I’m me. So you know.” He exhaled. “I am messing everything up so I’m going to maybe just leave and we can totally forget this ever happened.” He pushed aside his plate and scooted awkwardly sideways, trying to get out of the booth.

"Don't you dare move," Wes snapped, stabbing a forefinger at Hobbie for emphasis. He scooted out of his side of the booth and came around to Hobbie's side, kneeling on the seat next to him. Hobbie turned to stare at him, perplexed. Wes leaned in, grabbed Hobbie's head with both hands, and kissed him fiercely.

Hobbie froze as Wes kissed him, then immediately got with the program, returning the kiss and reaching up to cup Wes’s cheeks. It was better than any other kiss he’d had before. They finally broke for air. “Not in love with Wedge, I see,” Hobbie said smugly. 

"I have been wanting to do that for thirteen kriffing years," Wes said, his voice rough, his eyes tracing the contours of Hobbie's face.

Hobbie grinned, feeling cocky, and tugged Wes down to sit next to him. Wes liked him. Loved him, even. For so long. “Sorry I never said anything.”

Wes slid an arm around Hobbie's waist and leaned in for another hungry kiss. When they broke apart again, he said, "I couldn't risk it. I -- our friendship is -- you're so important to me, Hobbs. I would have rather died than -- I, if I'd told you and you didn't, if you thought it was weird. Didn't want to be my friend anymore. Even if it just changed things." He took Hobbie's hand with his own free one. "We are... we're still gonna be friends, right?"

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Hobbie asked, holding his hand. “You’re supposed to be friends with your... Uh.” He paused, not sure what the proper term was for them. At least yet. “We were friends first, why change that? Our friendship is just on another level now.”

Wes let go of Hobbie's hand, wrapped his other arm around Hobbie's waist and hugged him awkwardly, letting out a deep, shaky sigh. Hobbie managed to get his arm around Wes's broad shoulders and hugged him back.

"I love you, Hobbs," Wes murmured very softly. "Thank you."

“Love you too, Wes,” Hobbie said, sitting close to him. “This is... I’m glad this happened.”

"So glad." Wes pressed a kiss at the corner of Hobbie's mouth. "Oh, Hobbs. We've wasted so much _time_."

“We don’t have to waste any more.” Hobbie said, tucking him close. “We figured it out.”

FIN


End file.
